


Only Hydrangeas Bloom at Daybreak

by mr_wasabi



Series: Only Lovers Bloom Duology [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Passionate Sex, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Smut, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spooning, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, romantic sex, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_wasabi/pseuds/mr_wasabi
Summary: The sequel to Only Lilies Bloom at Twilight
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Only Lovers Bloom Duology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Only Hydrangeas Bloom at Daybreak

The room glowed faintly from the still present full moon on this quiet early morning. Marianne, surprisingly awake at this hour, laid naked under the comforters as her eyes were hazily affixed to her lover sleeping peacefully next to her. 

Byleth.

Her former professor. 

Her husband. 

The calming serenity of his presence made Marianne reflect on the moments she had with the professor ever since their fateful meeting at the academy. She remembered her time as a sorrowful young girl who shut herself away from others out of fear of spreading misfortune and contempt. Every day, she damned her “cursed” Crest as much as she damned herself, and prayed to the Goddess almost every night to take her away. For a long time, she thought her life was destined for misery. 

Then everything changed when he came into her life. 

Marianne was appalled to have met someone like Byleth. She knew it was his duty as a professor to instruct her, but she never thought he would accept her in spite of everything about her. Surely no one would dare be close to the latest bearer of the Crest of the Beast. Yet despite her thoughts, Byleth encouraged her strengths, respected her space, and even empathized with her situation. It was thanks to him that she made the effort to be more accepting of herself, one step at a time.  
It was not easy, to say the least. It took every ounce of Marianne’s strength to get closer to her classmates and overcome her self-debilitating tendencies. 

Sometimes she ran away out of fear of spreading calamity; other times she would openly berate herself in front of her peers. Eventually, her efforts would bore fruit as her classmates would come to show their appreciation to her, and soon many of them would end up being her closest friends. She became grateful for what Byleth and her peers had done for her, and deeply cherished the bonds she had forged in spite of everything. 

Later on, Marianne had started to develop feelings for the professor, though she knew it was taboo for a student and a teacher to fall in love. Still, she couldn’t help musing about such prospects at the time. After all, he was the first to make her smile and one of the only few that truly understood her. When the professor disappeared during Edelgard’s attack, however, Marianne became devastated and struggled to keep herself together in the war’s early days. However, she was lucky to have the support of her friends, and her faith in the professor’s return helped to keep a beam of light through her dark days. Thankfully, her prayers were answered, and with Byleth’s help, Marianne managed to survive a fractured Fodlan and bring an end to many of its conflicts, including the rumors that had plagued her bloodline for thousands of years. 

By the end of the war, Marianne had mustered the courage to confess her feelings to Byleth. Even if she didn’t know exactly what she was going to do in life and even if she were to be turned down, she knew that her professor would have a special place in her heart no matter what. Thankfully, Marianne found her feelings reciprocated in that fateful meeting at the Goddess Tower, much to the relief of both. It wasn’t long until the two eventually married and became king and queen of a unified Fodlan. Much to her surprise, her adoptive father was extremely supportive of their relationship despite Byleth’s non-noble lineage. 

For most of her life, Marianne felt bound to an accursed fate that would see misfortune for everyone including herself. Instead, she became bound to the person that shattered the illusion of herself and her curse and emerged stronger for it.

Because of him, she felt like the luckiest woman in all of Fodlan. And she wouldn’t have any other way. 

Marianne couldn’t help but admire her husband’s beauty. For a seasoned fighter, Byleth was a surprisingly gentle and innocent soul, especially during her first time with him. Any initial concerns the two shared during their consummation quickly dissipated as the night passed. It was a moment for her to remember, though she mused whether any future intercourse would turn out better after the first.

Inadvertently, Marianne’s hand began to stroke his cheek before moving up to his lime green locks and began to hum a soft melody from her academy days; a song that reminded very much about him. Soon, she felt her heart pounding rhythmically and her body gradually getting feverish, tempted to rekindle the passion she experienced last night.

Marianne moved closer and gently pulled him towards her chest to kiss him lovingly on his forehead, all while not disturbing his slumber. Carefully, she sprinkled her kisses deeply and took in his familiar scent as she wrapped her arms around him. With his skin in direct contact with hers’, the pounding of her heart grew faster in pace.

Byleth slowly woke to find his face partially immersed between his wife’s breasts as he is softly showered in affection by his wife’s kisses. Flustered, he wrapped his arms around Marianne and pulled her into a tight embrace. Byleth inhaled deeply to take in her aroma; a strange and soothing one that reminded him of the May bells he often gave to her. He looked up towards his lover with tender eyes and uttered four simple words from his heart…

“I love you, Marianne.” 

Marianne melted at his loving declaration. She felt the need to profess her love back to him; at this moment, she knew only one way she could do so: Marianne cupped her husband’s face with both hands and guided him closer to press his soft lips against hers. Byleth allowed himself to be immersed in her sweet kisses before instinctively pressing his tongue onto hers. She tasted like lavender tea; a sensation and feeling he missed so badly since last night. 

The lovers clashed tongues with steadfast vigor, desperately craving more of their taste as they felt their hands caress their heated bodies. Marianne’s heart pounded faster and harder, as if her chest was about to burst, and found herself gasping for short breaths in-between her torrid lip-locking. Nevertheless, she was lost in complete ardor in her husband. She begged for more in between short breaths, to which Byleth willingly obliged. 

Byleth soon broke off from the kiss and traveled from Marianne’s neck down onto her breasts, massaging her supple mounds before taking in her blooming nipples. She bucked slightly as her husband’s tongue swirled around them, suckling on the teat like a hungry infant. Her eyes blurred and her moaning grew louder the more he continued to swirl his tongue around them. She relished in the euphoria of his affections and massaged his head and shoulder blades to encourage him. 

“B~ Byl…” Marianne was lost for words. She could only use eye contact to instinctively tell Byleth to go deeper.

Byleth began to shift his focus away from her nipples and traced his tongue from the bridge to her cleavage. On his way down, he planted kisses onto her abdomen, making his way to her light pubic hair and eventually to her pussy. He glanced in quick awe at how wet her folds are before meeting her soaking lips with his tongue. Marianne quickly arched her back and yelled in response, easily overwhelmed by the sensitivity of her lower area as Byleth kissed around the sides whilst pried her legs open. He reveled in every bit of her: her familiar scent, her sweet juices, the plumpness of her folds, and the light brush of her pubes on the edge of his nose made him want to express his affection in the most primal way possible. 

After he made a cursory glance at his wife’s euphoria, Byleth moved closer to her nub and encircled his tongue onto it as he slipped his fingers into her drenched opening. 

“Ahh~ YES!” The cerulean haired Queen moaned as she dug her fingers onto Byleth’s hair. He continued to feast on her hard clit aggressively whilst his fingers widened and contracted inside her, twisting her caverns even more. She swiftly released from his head and clutched onto her pillows, arched once more as her eyes began to water from the massive orgasm she was experiencing. Any desire to maintain composure was pushed aside as if her blood compelled her to unleash the ravenous beast inside. 

Byleth became more intense in his fingering and suckling, becoming aroused to the sight and sound of his wife losing control. He wanted Marianne to have the best pleasure she could ever experience and pressed on with the hopes that he is fulfilling her desires. 

“BYLETH… I…AHH…AHH~” Marianne felt a strange pressure in her stomach building up and welcomed it with open arms as she reached the inevitable climax of this primeval concerto. Without warning, Marianne caved and screamed to the Goddess in a beautiful culmination as she dug her fingers into her husband’s hair to feel everything from him.

After letting her fingers release, Byleth pulled back his fingers to lick her juices and savored her sweetness before looking to see Marianne regaining her consciousness. She pulled back and enticed Byleth to come closer to her, readying herself for his length. 

“B~Byl… Byleth… please… I can’t wait any longer…” Marianne said breathlessly as she stretched her ravaged womanhood with her fingers. 

Byleth quickly hovered over Marianne until his eyes met hers as he inserted himself onto her opening, provoking a haggard gasp from her. Each gentle push grew harder as Byleth and Marianne clashed lips once more, gripping each other’s hands as they pressed on. 

Tears trickle down Marianne’s cheeks as Byleth pumped in and out of her body. Byleth guided a free hand to wipe the streaks away, only for Marianne to hold it steady onto her cheek to feel his soothing warmth. Her ankles swiftly hooked around his back, tightening her hold on him as she continually uttered her name. Her locked legs and whispered sweet nothings allowed Byleth’s thrusts to quicken, sending Marianne to the edge in a massive orgasmic wave. 

“Honey, I’m~ I’m going to cum!” She pleaded as one final thrust from both lovers allowed Byleth to shoot his load into her chambers before collapsing onto her. With his head rested on her shoulder, Marianne lightly stroked his hair before guiding him to kiss her once more. He slowly rose to pull out his member, releasing a puddle of their lovemaking onto the sheets. She held her pussy open and blushed at how much of Byleth’s love was poured inside her. It was a beautiful sight to behold. 

The lovers exchanged looks, and both had the same idea in mind: as new as sex was for both of them, once was not enough to satisfy their desires. 

“M-Marianne, I have an idea.” Byleth approached Marianne and moved around to cradle her body against his own. Marianne looked over her shoulder and immediately morphed to accommodate her husband before turning to kiss him. She felt pure bliss at the contact of his lips and the feel of his fingers tracing constellations around her naked body. Their lips quickly broke off as Byleth planted his onto Marianne’s neck and playfully nipped on her porcelain skin. Eventually, his fingers found themselves onto her entrance once more, still wet and silky from their combined juices. His tips brushed onto her sticky folds and playfully rubbed them before entering inside, eliciting a long, licentious moan from the Queen. Marianne slinked her finger into her partner’s hot lubricated shaft and slowly rocked her hands on him to the rhythm of his fingering. 

The two pressed their bodies closer as they proceeded to jerk each other off. Byleth was soon ready for action, while Marianne had lost all desire to maintain all equanimity. Primed for what’s to come, Byleth gently lifted his wife’s legs from behind her while she guided him onto her dripping entrance. He deliberately eased inside, and the two felt seared in the sensation of each other. 

Marianne’s gasps of pain and pleasure reverberated in the room as Byleth began to move. Her screams intensify as Byleth encircled his fingers around her clit, pushing her further to her limit. He removed his fingers from her womanhood, still soaked with their liquids, and brought them up to Marianne’s face for her to taste. She complied and was surprised at how much she enjoyed the bittersweet cocktail of their sexual fluids. It was clear she wanted more of it. She wanted more of him. 

As Byleth continued to drill deep into her womb, he briefly glanced outside to see the slow rise of the morning sun. The warm ambient glow of the rising sun shone through the window and gradually bathed Marianne’s curves in bluish-purple hues that accentuated her beauty. The lovers basked in its warmth, as well as the heat of their bodies in their tender consummation. Byleth leaned his forehead onto Marianne, completely infatuated by everything about her. She, too, felt lucky to be sharing this intimacy with him under the splendor of the Goddess and wanted to savor this moment as much as she can. 

That was until… 

“M~ Marianne…” Byleth heaved. “I… I don’t think I can cum again.” 

The Queen’s trance immediately broke and proceeded to slow her movements, much to her shock. “I~ is it something I did?” 

Byleth shook his head. “N~ no, honey. I think I just exhausted myself from last time.” 

As Byleth’s movements slowed, Marianne slowly guided his shaft out of her and turned towards her husband. He turned his face away from her, dejected by his inability to please his wife any further. “I’m sorry, Marianne… I still want to do this. I just think it’ll take a while-” 

Before Byleth could say anything, Marianne shushed him with the soft touch of her index finger on his lips. Rather than being faced with disappointment, Byleth was instead greeted with a reassuring smile. “There’s nothing to worry about, dear. I think we were both having too much fun.” 

“I suppose so.” Byleth let out a laugh, a gesture his wife reciprocated. 

Marianne placed her hand onto Byleth’s cheek and stroked it smoothly. “I… I want to try something. But you have to promise me.” 

“What is it, honey?” Byleth inquired as he laid his hand onto hers. 

She looked at him with steadfast eyes blushed. “Promise me to hold on as much as you can, okay?” 

Byleth was unsure what her wife had in store, but he was confident enough to put his faith in her. After all, he was grateful to share this level of intimacy with her. “I will, Marianne. You have my word.” 

The Queen felt warm in his acknowledgment and cupped his jawline to plant a deep kiss. She broke off from his lips soon afterward and began to work her way down. Byleth relaxed his body as Marianne peppered kisses as she made her way to his manhood. 

“Just… relax for me, okay?” Marianne kindly requested as she wrapped her warm fingers around his cock and eased forward. She closed her eyes and relished in his familiar scent and lubricated texture. She allowed her face to feel the warm contact of his member before letting her tongue relish a taste of him as she continued to pump him carefully. Her eyes reached Byleth’s, who was settling to her tenderness and calming silence. He reached his hand onto hers for a brief moment, to which she instinctively leaned onto him so that his fingers may run onto her hair. 

Marianne allowed her pleasure to press on with eager motions onto his cock, giving way to the occasional groans from her husband. She was happy to see her husband pleasured in this setting, though admittedly having him under her control for once felt empowering. Her ultimate desire to pleasure her husband was as deep as his.

“Byleth,” Marianne asked, breaking Byleth’s focus. “Are you ready?” 

He had no idea what he was about to discover, but his answer was resolute. “I trust you.” 

The Queen nodded and moved forward until her breasts were level with his cock. She situated his member in between her cleavage and sandwiched her plump mounds onto him, allowing her to settle to this new position. She felt his heated cock throbbing in between her chest and imagined her heartbeat eventually becoming in sync with his rhythm. 

_“It's so hot...”_ Marianne thought to herself while struggling to gain her composure. _“I think… no. I like this.”_

Marianne started to move her breasts up and down onto his cock and worked her way steadily while moaning and breathing heavily against his tip. Byleth felt the pressure start to build up faster as he felt her hot breath brush onto his head and the warmth of her chest pressing onto his sides. Pre-cum started to build up as he felt her chest working him over, and the speed in which Marianne was working with progressively quickened. The massage of her silky porcelain breasts onto his skin and her amorous gaze paved way for strange and sudden sensations washing over him; new pleasures suddenly took hold of him as Marianne’s work pushed him closer to the edge. 

“M~ Marianne!” Byleth moaned, unable to restrain himself.

“Not yet...” Marianne moaned in between breaths. “You~ ah… made a promise, remember?”

Byleth sighed at the reminder and capitulated to Marianne’s budding pleasure. As she paced herself once more, Marianne opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to touch his tip and take a minuscule sample of his cum. Soon, she pushed further down to wrap her lips onto his head to suckle on it tenderly. Byleth was trying his best to steady himself and brave through the building storm, but her constant teasing pushed him near his limits. 

The tipping point came when he saw Marianne moved her lips away from his head, letting a thin line of saliva and cum trickle down from her tongue. He was at awe at what he was witnessing: the actions of a loving woman who was willing to explore uncharted waters to express her most intimate affections, especially after her first-time last night. His hands clutched onto the bedsheets tightly and his eyes squinted heavily at the orgasm escalating inside him. 

“M~ MARIANNE…!”

Marianne saw the palpable tension in his eyes and immediately ceased her work and crawled towards him. She looked at him with a reassuring glance. “Byleth...” 

“I… I can’t take it anymore...” Byleth replied, breathless from the immense pressure holding against him. “I want you, Marianne.”

Marianne acknowledged and greeted her husband with a deep reassuring kiss as she straddled over his cock with all of her juices dripping onto him, anticipating what’s to come. Byleth felt himself twitching at the droplets coming out of Marianne, ready for the inevitable.

“Byleth… let’s become one.” 

He nodded with steadfast eyes and guided Marianne to sit firmly into his member once more. Byleth sat flinching as her snug, velvety crevice clung onto him so tightly that he could barely contain himself. Marianne, too, felt completely overcome by the feeling of her chambers being penetrated deeply as she drove her fingers deep onto Byleth’s back, screaming his name. He didn’t mind the pain, for it was only fair to let her desires finally run wild since she had spent her time working for his pleasure. She needed him as much as he needed her. 

Chills ran down Marianne’s spine as she heaved atop Byleth and motioned herself onto him. Slowly, she worked her arcing motions, welcoming every inch of him with each thrust. Her heart raced as Byleth rested on her shoulder and whispered her name in between his moans, embracing every bit of her tight nook and caressing her soft ass. Flustered, Marianne pulled to meet his face with her eyes and leaned her lips onto his in extreme passion. The warm caress of her tongue and her familiar but satiable taste encouraged Byleth to deliver every inch of him onto her.

As the two increased their rhythm, Marianne buried herself repeatedly with intense, fervid ecstasy. She couldn’t take it anymore. Her ragged, desperate face made every buck and thrust Byleth gave to her deeper and more powerful as her body capitulated to the wild, feverish compulsions taking over her. Byleth, too, caved into her wanton, primal desires as he felt her plump breasts press closely onto his body whilst being called to the soothing sound of his name in between her breaths. 

“Byleth… Byleth…” 

Tears ran down Marianne’s cheeks as she wrapped herself completely onto Byleth. She knew he wouldn’t dare let go, yet she wanted every bit of his warmth and intimacy. She didn’t have such a strong grip as she let herself melt under the weight of his hot sex. Byleth returned the embrace and buried his free hand onto her messy cerulean hair while the other gripped her eager hips, driven completely by the need to profess his undying love for her in the purest way possible. As their movements turned to vibrations, Marianne’s tight embraced pulled herself down closer to him, increasing Byleth’s chance at a climax as he pushed himself into further bliss. 

“B- B- BYLETH! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I- I WANT ALL OF YOU INSIDE ME!” Marianne begged desperately.

“M~ MARIANNE!” Byleth screamed as one, final thrust allowed his throbbing cock to fire a hot, pulsating stream of his semen into the depths of her womb. Marianne pushed her entire body onto Byleth’s, clutching him tightly as her womanhood completely bathed under his cum. Their unhinged pleasures conflagrated them like wildfire as sheer bliss ran across every inch of their bodies. Both had been pushed to their very limits, but the peace they found in each other made it clear that it was worth it.

As they finally settled themselves in each other’s arms, Marianne lifted and eased off her husband’s member to let his cum ooze out of her like a broken dam letting loose of all the bodily fluids that had overflowed inside her. She held steady for a bit and marveled at how much of Byleth’s seed had been pumped into her before collapsing onto him. 

“Byleth…” Marianne panted, her voice dry and fatigued. 

“It’s okay, love.” Byleth softly spoke. He wrapped her in a warm embrace as she leaned onto him and lightly caressed her ragged hair. “I suppose we could count this as breakfast in bed.” 

“You have quite the appetite.” 

“Look who’s talking.” Marianne laughed as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. If there was a proper denouement to the intense passion they experienced, it would be the sweet laughter they shared. Marianne loved hearing her husband laugh, but if there was any sound that could be equated to the luster of diamonds it would be hers’. Byleth was content to at least milk one more selfish indulgence with her happiness. 

“There’s no way a child isn’t coming out of this.” Marianne offered. 

“Hey, you asked for one.” Byleth quipped, ushering another sweet laugh out of her. “But in all fairness, I can’t wait for us to be parents.” 

“Me too.” She pulled back from the nook of his shoulder and smiled. She softly ran the back of her fingers onto his cheek, a gesture Byleth returned by leaning onto her touch before she rested on him once more.

Byleth held her steady as he gracefully laid Marianne onto the bed and covered each other with the comforter, concealing the streaks of the juices still pouring out of her. As he laid next to her, Byleth delicately pulled Marianne closer to him, allowing her to curl towards his warmth. 

“Marianne…” Byleth cooed as he softly stroked her soft yet unruly hair, entranced by her raw beauty under the light of the morning sun. 

As she finally gained some semblance of composure, Marianne opened her eyes and smiled as she met her hazed gaze with is. She was aware that she looked like an absolute mess, but seeing Byleth content and understanding made her comfortable and reassured. 

“Byleth?” Marianne spoke softly, still weakened by their impassioned consummation. “Is it okay if we stay for a bit longer?” 

Byleth smiled and leaned to plant a small kiss on her forehead. “We can stay for as long as you wish. As long as I am with you, everything is going to be fine.” 

Marianne smiled and kissed him on the lips once more before nuzzling under his arm. She looked at him once more with placid eyes before finally drifting to sleep. 

“Byleth… I love you."

Byleth sighed deeply and gently ran his fingers into her hair once more as he stared towards the rising sun in deep contemplation. Surely, the next stage of his life as the new King and ultimately the father of her child will not be a difficult path. Yet in spite of what lies ahead, whatever fears they have for the future ultimately shrugged, for the life they will share will be blessed so long as they have each other. 

For now, all he could do is savor this wonderful moment before their eventual return to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friends from Discord for helping me out with this. I had a blast writing this smut, and while it was a challenge trying to surpass Only Lilies Bloom at Twilight, it was also fun experimenting with neat ideas to make things steamier for the two lovebirds.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a kudos and a review if you enjoy this. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
